Butterfly Loves Book
by blackcurrent626
Summary: Terinspirasi dari komik berjudul sama!  Sebuah ketidaksengajaan Sasuke membuat hidup Sakura berubah.  Lantas, apa yang akan Sakura lakukan?  Chapter 2 Update! RnR pleaseeee...
1. Chapter 1 : Tittle

**Hi~**

**This is my first fic in this fandom.**

***padahal fic yang satu lagi belom selesai, -digeplak***

**ENJOY! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto, **

**But, this story is MINE.**

**Main pair: Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Warning: OOC overdosis, AU, typo(s), dan **

**Segala ketidakjelasan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLAME IS NOT ALLOWED!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku adalah seorang siswi kelas XI di Konoha High School. Hal yang paling kusukai adalah membaca buku. Buku apa saja, terutama yang mengandung ilmu pengetahuan.

Membaca. Kurasa hanya hal itu yang menarik bagiku. Kalian tahu? Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Karena kecelakaan pesawat. Saat itu, aku masih berumur tujuh tahun. Lalu aku dirawat oleh kerabat ibu. Tapi semenjak setahun yang lalu, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di rumah lamaku. Meskipun biaya sekolah dan kebutuhan sehari-hari masih disokong oleh kerabatku.

"Kyaaaa~ gol lagi! Sasuke-senpai memang hebat!"

Suara-suara itu berisik sekali. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah jendela-dimana suara itu berasal-. Oh, ternyata sekelompok anak perempuan di kelasku sedang melihat sesuatu di lapangan.

Aku beranjak dari bangkuku –nomor dua dari depan di dekat pintu- dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Apa yang sedang mereka lihat?

Aku mengikuti arah pandang siswi di kelasku ke lapangan. Mata emeraldku melihat segerombolan siswa sedang bermain sepak bola di sana. Oh, sepak bola, ya?

Apanya yang seru? Lebih seru kalau membaca buku kan?

**Sakura's POV End**

Sakura menyusuri koridor di sekolahnya. Suara berisik di kelasnya membuat ia terganggu membaca buku. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku, berjudul Butterfly Loves Book. Dengan sampul bewarna merah marun dan berbingkai warna kuning di tepinya. Tujuannya hanya satu, ruang Kesenian.

Sakura sering membaca buku disana. Selain ruangan itu kosong, juga sejuk, karena angin bisa bebas masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Di ruang kesenian, seperti biasa. Kosong. Gadis bermata emerald itu tersenyum kecil dan mengambil sebuah bangku di sudut ruangan dan meletakkannya di belakang jendela.

Gadis itu duduk, dan meletakkan buku itu di pangkuannya. Ia menatap ke luar jendela, pemandangan yang masih sama. Siswa yang main sepak bola.

Che, apa mereka tidak lelah terus berlarian di cuaca yang panas begini?

Sakura mendengus. Namun pandangannya terhenti, fokus menatap seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan model mencuat di bagian belakangnya. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Saskey? Eh, bukan. Sas… entahlah!

'Apa yang kupikirkan?' dengus sakura dalam hati.

Ia mulai membaca bukunya. Hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara lembar demi lembar buku yang dibalik oleh sakura. Dan, suara desir angin sepai-sepoi yang masuk lewat jendela, dan menerbangkan rambut soft pink sebahunya sesekali.

Saking fokusnya membaca buku, Sakura tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang berambut raven dan bermata onyx –Sasuke- tengah berlari ke arahnya, atau mungkin ke arah jendela di sampingnya. Wah, sepertinya sang Uchiha kita tengah dikejar oleh segerombolan gadis a.k.a fansgirlnya.

Sasuke melompat ke jendela, awalnya ia tak menyadari ada orang disana. Namun terlambat, dan akibat reflek Sakura juga lambat akibat terlalu fokus pada bukunya, tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari.

"Wuaaaaaaa-"

BRUK!

Ow, itu pasti sakit.

"Kyaaaa~ Sasuke-senpai ap- sedang apa kalian?" teriak para fansgirl Sasuke.

Mereka sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Sakura dalam posisi memeluk Sasuke dalam posisi duduk. Sepertinya gadis itu masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Dia wanita yang kau sukai itu, senpai?" haisteris salah seorang fansgirl Sasuke. Lagi.

'Apa?'

Sakura kaget saat menyadari posisinya saat ini. Saat ia akan melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke malah memeluknya. Lebih erat.

"Hn, dia pacarku. Bisakah kalian tidak mengganggu kami?" terdengar suara bariton dari Sasuke. Ia tersenyum sinis pada para fansgirlnya.

Sakura masih belum bisa mencerna sepenuhnya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Namun, pernyataan Sasuke barusan berhasil membuat patah hati puluhan fansgirlnya itu. Mereka memutuskan pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura di ruang Kesenian tersebut.

Arah pandang Sasuke mengekor pada para fansgirlnya. Yah, memastikan mereka sudah benar-benar pergi. Bahkan ia tak sadar pada posisinya yang masih memeluk Sakura. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas lega.

Sakura yang sudah berhasil mencerna apa yang terjadi mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga, membuat lelaki berambut raven tersebut agak terjengkang ke belakang. Sakura langsung berlari, meninggalkan Sasuke, yang masih cengo atas perbuatan Sakura barusan.

"He-hey, tunggu!" kata Sasuke. Tapi gadis berambut soft pink itu tak menggubrisnya.

Sasuke baru akan mengejarnya saat mata onyx-nya menangkap bayangan sebuah benda. Yaitu sebuah buku bersampul merah marun yang berjudul Butterfly Loves Book, buku Sakura.

Lelaki bermata onyx itu lantas mengambil buku tersebut. Dibukanya halaman pertama buku itu. Haruno Sakura, itu nama yang tertera di sana. Detik berikutnya, seulas senyum atau mungkin seringai terukir di wajah Sasuke.

"Haru no Sakura. Sakura di musim semi. Hn, menarik" ujarnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan ruangan dan membawa pergi buku itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terus berlari di sepanjang koridor lantai satu, dekat kelasnya. Ia berhenti sejenak, untuk mengatur nafas. Tangan kanannya memegang dadanya, dan tangan kiri menopang berat tubuhnya di tembok.

Seketika ia teringat akan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika ia tengah asyik membaca buku, lalu Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan menyebabkan kekacauan ini.

'Apa-apaan laki-laki itu?' teriaknya frustasi dalam hati. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Gadis berambut soft pink sebahu dan bermata emerald itu segera berniat kembali ke kelas. Sadar bahwa ia ada pelajaran sastra dengan Kakashi-sensei sekarang, dan ia sudah terlambat. Dan itu semua gara-gara si pantat ayam itu! Hargh!

Saat tepat berada di depan pintu kelasnya ia menarik napas sebentar lalu membuka pintu kelas dengan penuh keyakinan. Sontak semua mata di kelas itu tertuju pada Sakura.

"Maaf saya terlambat, Sensei" desisnya pelan sambil membungkuk hormat pada sang guru.

Kakashi, seperti biasa. Menatap Sakura dengan mata sayu dan tampang ogah-ogahan. Pria bermasker itu akhirnya mengangguk dan mengizinkan Sakura masuk. Ia begitu malas menanyakan alasan Sakura sampai terlambat masuk kelasnya. Dasar!

Entah hanya perasaannya atau tidak, Sakura merasa bahwa teman-teman sekelas menatapnya tajam sekaligus heran. Dan, adapula yang berbisik-bisik tentangnya.

"Hey, itu dia"

"Masa' sih?"

"Iya, ya? Aneh ya?"

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan memperhatikan penjelasan Senseinya di depan.

.

.

.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel tanda sekolah usai berbunyi, disambut tawa riang dan sorakan dari para siswa. Menandakan bahwa pelajaran berakhir dan bebas dari 'neraka' mereka. Semua siswa mulai membereskan peralatan sekolah mereka dan beranjak pulang, demikian juga dengan Sakura.

**Sakura's POV**

Fiuh~

Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku merenggangkan otot-otot tanganku yang terasa lelah dan memijit sedikit bagian leherku. Pelajaran sastra dengan Kakashi-sensei memang membosankan!

Hm, tunggu!

Rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu. Apa ya?

Ya ampun, bukuku! Kenapa bisa lupa sih? Aku cepat-cepat membereskan peralatan sekolahku yang masih berserakan di atas meja. Seketika aku langsung berlari menuju ruang Kesenian.

**Sakura's POV End**

Sesampainya di ruang Kesenian Sakura segera mencari bukunya di segala arah. Mata emeraldnya menyusuri tiap inchi ruangan yang bercat putih itu.

'Aduh, jatuh dimana ya?' pikirnya.

"Mencari ini?"

Terdengar suara dari arah pintu. Seketika Sakura berbalik dan mendapati si pemuda raven berdiri dengan salah satu tangannya di dalam saku celana dan tangan yang lainnya memegang bukunya.

"Ah, iya. Itu bukuku. Terima kasih sudah memungutnya. Bisa tolong kembalikan?" ujar Sakura senang dan tersenyum manis. Ia akan meraih buku itu dari tangan Sasuke kalau saja pemuda itu tidak mengangkat bukunya tinggi-tinggi.

Wajah mereka hanya terpaut sepuluh senti saja kini. Emerald bertemu onyx. Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas dan memerah. Sasuke ber-smirk ria.

Sasuke agak menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Mata onyxnya menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Boleh saja-" jawab Sasuke, "tapi dengan satu syarat" lanjutnya.

Sakura bingung. "Sya-syarat apa?"

"Kau harus jadi kekashihku" kata Sasuke.

"APA?"

Hey, this is just a dream, isn't it?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Yep, selesai *ngelirik jam, oh jam satu malam ternyata***

**Bagaimana? Jelekkah? **

**Err… Michi sebenarnya masih bingung ama judulnya. Bagaimana menurut reader?**

**Judul apa yang kira-kira cocok untuk fic ini?**

**Dan apa reader terganggu ama Sakura's POV nya? Maklumlah, Michi masih author baru *halah**pasang tampang sok imut, -di gebuk rame-rame***

**Yosh, let me know how your thought about this fic, reader…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Friends

"Kau harus jadi kekasihku"

"APA?"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Semua pasti tahu siapa yang punya Naruto 'kan?**

**Butterfly Loves Book © Michi-chan Phantomhive626**

**Warning: AU, OOC, alur gak jelas, etc.**

**ENJOY!**

**FLAME IS NOT ALLOWED!**

**

* * *

**

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha. Fajar yang menyingsing memaksa orang-orang untuk memulai aktivitasnya. Jalanan pun mulai ramai karena kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Trotoar juga dipenuhi tawa dan hiruk pikuk para pejalan kaki yang dan anak-anak yang akan bersekolah atau pun bekerja.

Sakura berjalan gontai ke sekolahnya, Konoha High School. Berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca yang cerah, wajahnya murung dan ogah-ogahan. Badannya lesu dan pikirannya tidak fokus di jalan. Mata emeraldnya terlihat sayu.

Kalau ingin bertanya kenapa gadis berambut soft pink itu jadi seperti ini, mari kita tinjau ulang kejadian kemarin.

**Flashback**

"Kau harus jadi kekasihku" kata Sasuke.

"APA?"

Sakura melotot tak percaya pada pemuda di depannya. Jadi kekasih katanya? Seenaknya saja. 'Jangan bercanda!' teriak Sakura dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau, enak saja kau. Kenal juga tidak!" jawabnya asal.

"Hn, kau jangan salah paham dulu," ujar Sasuke. Ia berjalan melewati Sakura dan duduk di bangku dekat jendela sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya. Kedua telapak tangannya ia letakkan di belakang kepala.

Sakura berbalik menatap mata onyx pemuda itu. Ia diam dan menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kita hanya bersandiwara saja. Bohongan maksudku," ujarnya santai.

"Heh, kenapa aku harus mau?" balas Sakura. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunggu penjelasan dari pemuda berambut model mencuat kebelakang itu.

"Hn. Tentu kau harus mau, Haruno," Sasuke menatap Sakura dan menyeringai, "Kalau tidak bukumu tidak akan kukembalikan" lanjutnya santai.

Sakura melotot tak percaya. Pemuda di hadapannya ini benar-benar seenaknya saja. Sakura benar-benar merutuki takdir yang mengaturnya bertemu pemuda bermata onyx ini. Tapi, buku itu sangat penting bagi Sakura –yah, karena ia memang gila buku- dan itu adalah buku _limited edition_ yang dibelinya beberapa hari lalu.

"Kau tenang saja, kita hanya pura-pura kan? Sebenarnya aku benar-benar bersyukur dengan kejadian tadi," perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya. Emeraldnya menatap onyx Sasuke tajam. 'Tapi aku tidak, baka!' rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau tahu? Para gadis itu benar-benar menyusahkan. Selalu mengikutiku kemana saja," Sasuke mulai bercerita sambil menerawang. "Tapi sejak aku mengatakan berpacaran denganmu tadi, mereka berhenti mengejarku. Hahaha, menyenangkan sekali," tawanya. Sakura memandangnya kesal. Entah kenapa ia jadi tidak bisa sama sekali melawan Sasuke

Lalu Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kembali melewati Sakura ke arah pintu. Ketika tepat di ambang pintu, ia berbalik sebentar dan menyeringai ke arah Sakura. Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Lagipula kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Satu sekolah ini sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah pacarku, Uchiha Sasuke. Oh ya, mulai hari ini aku akan memanggilmu 'Sakura' saja. Dan kau panggil aku Sasuke, ok. Bye, sayang~" katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bengong.

1 detik…

5 detik…

10 detik…

"Kami-sama! Katakan kalau ini hanya mimpiiiiiiiiii!"

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menarik nafas panjang. Gara-gara si Sasuke yang suka seenaknya itu hancur sudah kehidupan tenang di sekolahku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat.

'Tidak! Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya Sakura!'

Terdengar teriakan seperti itu dari dalam diriku. Ya, benar juga. Tak akan kubiarkan ia merusak kehidupan damaiku. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku ke udara dan reflek berteriak "Yosh, aku akan berusaha!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sorotan orang-orang di jalan. Mereka pasti menganggapku aneh. Aku tersenyum canggung dan sedikit membungkuk ke arah mereka lalu melenggang pergi. Gah, bisa-bisanya aku bersikap begitu.

Aku mempercepat langkahku ketika memasuki gedung Konoha High School, sekolahku. Aku menyusuri koridor yang penuh oleh anak-anak yang berlarian, ada pula yang ngobrol dengan teman mereka. Kenapa mereka tidak masuk dan menunggu bel berbunyi di kelas saja sih? Mengganggu saja.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas, aku menguatkan hati. Aku sudah bertekad akan menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka. Aku ingin kehidupan damaiku kembali!

SREK

Aku membuka pintu kelas dengan canggung.

"O-ohayou minna-san" sapaku gugup. Teman-teman di kelas menatapku sebentar, lalu mereka kembali ke aktivitas mereka. Seakan-akan aku ini… tidak ada.

Aku terdiam di ambang pintu menatap mereka semua. Astaga, aku baru ingat, aku bahkan tak pernah sekalipun bergaul dengan teman sekelasku. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

Tiba-tiba mataku terasa memanas, aku berlari dan meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Tak peduli bahwa aku akan absen atau sebagainya. Kakiku membawaku ke suatu tempat, tak lain yaitu ruang kesenian.

Tiba disana aku segera masuk dan meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Kedua tanganku memeluk lutut. Dan aku membenamkan wajahku diantara dua lututku. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedih sekali. Rasanya aku benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Teman pun… aku tak punya. Ternyata aku memang benar-benar menyedihkan.

**Sakura's POV End**

**

* * *

**

Suara isak tangis tangis Sakura memenuhi ruang kesenian. Ia melepaskan semua kesedihannya yang ia pendam sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Sakura pun mendongak. Iris emerald-nya menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda raven dengan seragam sepak bola menatapnya heran. Sasuke.

"Hey, kau menangis?" tanyanya.

Sakura hanya diam dan menundukkan kembali kepalanya. Merasa diacuhkan, Sasuke berinisiatif sendiri untuk ikut duduk dengan posisi yang sama di sebelah Sakura. Ia menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"…"

"Mau cerita padaku?"

"…"

"Hey−"

"Berisik!" Sakura berteriak di depan wajah Sasuke. Wajah Sakura merona. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Secepat kilat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Astaga, wajahnya memang tampan! Oh, apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Kenapa dia?' pikirnya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan masalahmu?" bisik Sasuke. Ia jengah pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Sakura dari tadi.

Sakura sadar dari lamunannya. "Aku…"

* * *

"Jadi… kau baru sadar kalau kau sama sekali tidak punya teman?" Sasuke menarik kesimpulan dari masalah yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di atas lututnya.

"Hn…" Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Mata onyx-nya menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan. Tampak berpikir. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke bangun dari sandarannya dan menatap Sakura penuh antusias. "Hey, aku punya ide!" serunya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan balas menatap Sasuke bingung. "Ide? Apa?"

"Begini, bagaimana… kalau aku menjadi teman pertamamu?" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. 'Gadis ini lemot sekali,' pikirnya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak punya teman, kan?" Sasuke menjelaskan dengan (berusaha) sabar. Sakura mengangguk. "Jadi, aku yang akan jadi temanmu sekarang!"

"Benarkah?" Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh harap dan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke!" Sakura secara spontan memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke tentu saja kaget. Oh, ayolah! Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke dipeluk oleh seorang wanita selain ibu kandungnya.

Tersadar dari perbuatannya, Sakura melepas pelukannya dari Sasuke. "Ma-maaf, aku… terlalu bersemangat," ucapnya sambil tertunduk malu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hn, tak apa," ucapnya _stay cool_. Padahal dalam hati ia berdebar-debar. Mencoba menghalau perasaan aneh itu, Sasuke berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang terkena debu di lantai. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Ayo, akan kuajarkan kau cara berteman yang cepat!"

"Eh? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Nanti kau juga akan tahu!" rasanya Sasuke cukup jenuh dengan Sakura yang banyak bertanya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. "Baiklah," ucapnya sambil menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, mereka bergandengan meninggalkan ruang kesenian.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**O-oke! Silahkan lempari Michi dengan apapun yang kalian mau.**

**Udah update-nya ngaret, cerita pasaran, EYD nggak jelas, tambah pendek lagi.**

***Pundung***

**Yaaaah~ Michi (mungkin) emang nggak berbakat nulis fic. **

**Tapi Michi masih nekat juga dan suka nulis fic *lha?***

**Hmm, kalau di hitung-hitung, udah hampir dua bulan nih fic terlantar.**

**o-oke, jangan dibahas lagi. xD**

**Oh ya, Michi mau ngucapin terima kasih pada:**

**Hikari Shinju**

**SASSHI**

**aya-na rifa'i**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**C.U**

**nana**

**Akera Raikatuji**

**Miss Uchiwa 'Miko-chan**

**Misa UchiHatake**

**Kurosaki Naruto-nichan**

**Hikari Meiko Eunjo**

**Kazuma B'tomat**

**KristaL**

**Aoi Shou'no**

**beby-chan**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**Uchiha Sakura97**

**Honami**

**Rina-chan**

**Uchiha vee-chan**

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia meriview chapter kemaren, **

**Bersediakah kalian para reader, meRiview fic ini lagi? :)**


End file.
